To Fly
by mistressbabette51
Summary: AU. Written for PBXIV and thinking about the prompts, Lois and Clark flying together was so rare on the show, that anytime I can get them in the sky, well I'll jump on that! *so to speak* This takes place hours after Homecoming (10.04). I hope you like it and please read and review. Thanks!:D


Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: I had to dig down deep for this one. This may be my only PBXIV fan fiction this year, and it's Clois. YAYY! Thinking about the prompts, Lois and Clark flying together was so rare on the show, that anytime I can get them in the sky, well I'll jump on that! *so to speak* This takes place hours after Homecoming (10.04). I hope you like it and please read and review. Thanks!:D

**Porn Battle XIV prompts: Smallville: Clark Kent/Lois Lane: control, barn, elevator, clouds, outside, smile, lust, shiver.**

~o~o~

_To Fly_

_The Kent farm, early the next morning:_

After being awake half the night, Lois was ready to talk to Clark about what had happened in the barn last night. She shook his shoulder. It was almost dawn, and he would be up soon anyway.

"Clark, Clark, wake up!"

Still groggy from sleep, he whispered, "What is it Lois?"

"Oh, please don't pretend that you know what I'm talking about." She was a bit anxious and wasn't making any sense.

Clark sat up. "Lois, I don't know what you're talking about. I just woke up. Now, start at the beginning."

She took a deep breath. "Clark, you flew last night. Do you remember?"

"I flew? Lois, were you dreaming last night, because I don't remember flying."

Lois's mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you sure you don't remember? Because I distinctly remember telling you that I loved you after you said it to me. Do you remember that?"

"Of course, I remember saying that. Lois, it's far too early, and we have to get to work." He tried to get out of bed.

She grabbed his arm. "Just stop right there. Get dressed, we're heading out."

"Aren't we going to work? Where are we going?"

"Just get dressed, Kent. Now, move it!" Lois jumped out of bed and headed to the shower. "You'd better be here when I get back."

"I'll be here," he said. He tuned out a few sirens, but then there was a fire at an orphanage. He twirled into his Blur outfit meaning his red jacket and put out the fire. He returned, but of course, she'll know that he had left when she smelled the smoke. It couldn't be helped.

Twenty minutes later, Lois exited the shower and Clark was still there. "The shower is yours. Hurry up! We don't have much time."

"You should have thought about that before one of your marathon showers," Clark mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that. It was only ten minutes." Lois sniffed. "Is that smoke? Clark, you left for an emergency?"

"Come on, Lois, you know you and your showers, and besides I had to go." He shut the door before she could say anything, but then he heard a few curse words before he jumped in the shower.

Five minutes later, he came out toweling his hair. "Where are we going anyway?" He asked again.

Lois was brushing her hair. She was dressed in jeans and a sweater. She sighed as she turned to face him. "Clark, you flew last night. It wasn't a dream, and I didn't imagine it." She watched him as he got dressed. "You must have some kind of mental block about flying. I don't get it."

"I don't have a block. It's just something I don't like thinking about."

"Well, it's time you started thinking about it. Just think about how quickly you could arrive for an emergency."

He sighed as he buttoned his shirt and tucked it inside his slacks. "I know that Lois. You don't have to say it."

Sighing, she came over to him and took his hands in hers. "Clark, I love you. I don't want you to be afraid of your abilities. They're who you are and …"

He interrupted her. "I'm not afraid. I'm just not ready." He removed his hands for hers.

"Alright, alright. I won't push."

"Too late," he muttered and went downstairs into the living room.

As she followed him, her lips thinned for a moment. "Clark, think of it this way. If I was the one with the superpowers and you knew I could fly, but was afraid for some reason, would you just sit back and ignore it, and pretend that it wasn't there?" He was silent. "Well, would you?"

"Alright, I see your point. And no, I would not ignore it. I would help you."

She smiled. "Of course, you would. So, let's head out."

"Where are we going?" He asked her again.

"The Daily Planet rooftop."

"Oh, swell," he muttered.

~o~o~

A few minutes later, after streaking into Metropolis, Lois smoothed her hair and watched him as they entered an elevator at the Planet. He was nervous, she could see it. She took his hand and squeezed it. "I love you."

"I know you do."

She watched for a moment. "Clark, I realize now that this was a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

She went into his arms. "I'm sorry. I can't force you do something that you're not ready for." She pulled back and touched his chest. "It's just after last night and everything that we said …?"

He pulled her closer. "Oh you mean that I loved you, and you loved me?"

"Yeah, it was wonderful. I guess I've loved you for so long that after finally admitting how we feel, I thought that you were ready for anything, and I was too."

He understood what she was trying to say. The elevator dinged meaning that they had reached the top floor. "Come on, at least I can try."

"Are you sure, Clark, I mean…"

"It's Ok, but you can't come with me."

"But why not? Please, I don't weigh a lot. You can carry me like you always do."

He chuckled at her reasoning. "Look, this is how we're going to do this … my rules Ok?"

She pouted prettily. "Ok, your rules."

"Come on," he said and smiled. He took her hand and headed for the rooftop. It was a beautiful day. The clouds were high. Dawn was breaking across the sky, and Clark could feel the sun strengthening him and encouraging him. He turned to Lois. She was fascinated by the sunrise.

"You need the sun, don't you?" She asked as she turned to him.

"Yeah, I do," he replied as he stared at it.

She squeezed his hand again. "I love you, Clark, always."

He turned to her. "I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. She kissed him back for a moment.

He let go of her hand, then turned toward the sun. He leaped onto the ledge and suddenly realized the terror he always felt while being up this high was not there. He turned to her and flashed a brilliant smile.

Lois's smile was blinding, just like the sun.

Hovering in the sky for just a moment, he drifted out from the ledge, and he was flying or hovering. It was just that simple.

Lois put her hand over her mouth. "You did it!"

He crossed his arms. "Well, I'll be," he murmured, surprised by what he had done. And then something happened, he began to lose altitude. The terror came back, but he fought it as hard as he had ever fought anything. _I know I can control this, I know I can_.

Lois quickly ran to the ledge, but then he was hovering directly in front of her. Smiling, he held out his arms.

Lois did not hesitate then she actually jumped into his arms. He caught her easily and then they were flying high over the clouds.

They flew back to the farm after taking a detour around the Earth. The sun was high now, and Clark never felt more alive than when he was in the sky with Lois in his arms.

Back at the farm, they headed to their bedroom, then things became heated pretty quickly.

Lois could not get out of her clothes quick enough, but of course, she was not as quick as Clark. Twirling, he stood there with a jutting erection and a smile that made her weak in the knees. "Show off," she couldn't help muttering.

"You know we're going to be late to our jobs again," he said as they both slid into bed.

"We have our excuses," she whispered while touching his chest and staring at his jutting erection.

"Which one this time?" He whispered back, staring at her chest. He licked his lips.

Lois did the same. "Oh, the one about …" She couldn't think about anything but kissing him then she pulled his head down and kissed him. Clark felt the same and then he touched her.

"Oh, yes," Lois mumbled, opening her legs. She was already wet and ready for him. Clark was ready too. Clark was moaning because Lois was touching him, moving her hand up and down up and down. His hips were moving in rhythm with her hand.

Lois was shivering with her need, but she managed to speak. "Seeing you fly … wow, it really … turned me on."

"Does this turn you on?" He asked while sucking and kissing all over her breasts, one nipple and then the other over and over again.

Her head thrown back on the pillow, Lois's chest lifted off the bed. Clark suddenly lifted her up and slid her down on his waiting erection. The feeling was indescribable. Every time they made love, it's the same indescribable feeling. It was astounding.

"Oh, god, that feels so good," she mumbled while kissing his ear, his cheek and then his lips.

Clark held her head, pulling her closer as his tongue moved inside her sweet mouth in rhythm with his hips.

Lois suddenly realized that they were floating, lifting up from the bed. Clark did not even realize it, but she did. She decided not to say anything, but just enjoy it. She had to pull her mouth from his to draw air into her lungs to breathe.

Clark's lips and tongue were all over her chest and throat. He couldn't stop kissing her and then it happened. He buried his face in his neck. Lois pulled him closer as her climax began. She was shivering and moaning while kissing and licking and holding him close.

A few minutes later, they drifted down from the ceiling. Clark was still shivering and moaning, his senses still stunned, having never experienced a climax like that. It was truly incredible.

Lois was clinging to him, seeing spots before her eyes, trying not to pass out.

Once they were under the covers, he tried to speak, but it was difficult. "Maybe … we should … fly … every morning."

"I … wish … we could," she whispered and held him close.

"I know … time … for work."

"Swell," she whispered but did not move an inch.

_The end!_

~o~o~

A/N: Well, yeah, they were late for work. *giggles* Oh, boy, I love my Clois so much. I so wish he could have flown with Lois just once … FOR REAL! But we have our fan fiction, don't we!? I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are love! :D


End file.
